Bound Souls
by jully123
Summary: Her soul leaves by night and returns by morning will her soul drag her to find its mate and will her soul mate be someone dangerous or someone loveing? What will happen?
1. Explanations Part one

I hope you like the brand new story.

* * *

Bound Souls

Chapter 1: explanations part one

She knew her soul left her every night searching, but for what she did not know. Every time she went to sleep her soul would travel far and wide looking for something, and right before she awoke the soul would return. She could feel the sense of pain and loss that came with it every time it didn't find what it was looking for.

This soul belonged to a young priestess named Kagome. Now Kagome wasn't just some normal girl she was the reincarnation of three powerful people but she only knew of two. One Midoriko, and the second Kikyo. Both were powerful priestesses and both tied in with Shikon no Tama.

At the moment Kagome was traveling with a small group containing two humans, one hanyou, and one kitsune child. They were all traveling to find the rest of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel. It was only a few months after they had defeated their greatest foe Naraku when she started having dreams of feeling corporeal and traveling all across the land and then in the morning a feeling of sadness would overcome.

When it had come to a point where every time I closed my eyes for longer than a minute I could feel my soul leaving and the over whelming sadness that she could not find what she was looking for when she came back. She went to the one person she thought could help her with this problem. This person was an old priestess named Kaede, if anyone knew what was happening to her it would be Kaede and, if she didn't know she'd know someone that would.

"Come in child" was all she said when I knocked at her door. I walked in and took a seat across from the old woman. "I am in need of your help Kaede there is something terribly wrong with me and I don't know what it is except that I feel my soul leaving me while I sleep and then returning when I wake up with great sadness and loss." I ended with silent tears. The old woman seemed to understand my dilemma.

Kagome my dear I have no clue what I can do or tell you but I do know of a very secluded demon of great knowledge and wisdom. I will tell you where to go and what to do but you must not tell anyone of where you're going. The journey will be rough but if it is answers that you seek this demonesses name is Kenmei.

Kaede quickly gave me the supplies and directions I needed to find a small valley in the mountains of where the demoness lived. Kaede agreed to tell my friends that were away at the moment that I was just going home for a few weeks and they were not to come after me.

I set out my journey west to Mt. Shikura (made up name). On the way I concentrated my power and mentally trained. There were several minor demons after the almost completed jewel around my neck. But they were easily.

Three days of treacherous journey finally brought me to the mountain area. It was late so I decided to lodge at the village close to my destination unfortunately for me it was a demon and they weren't very happy about my being there. I quickly put up a shield that would keep out any demon that had any intentions to put harm to me in any way. It kept me safe during my search in the market area for supplies and information.

I was able to find a nice neko family that let me stay the night. I had met a young cat child that was being picked on by the other kids and it soon turned rough. So I decided to save her. I quickly walked up and picked her up my shield protecting her and me. "You should all be ashamed picking on someone cause there smaller than you now disperse." I had said.

"Are you ok little one?" I asked in a calm voice while I had my aura send calming waves to her. She was crying softly into my kimono. She slowly lifted her head and nodded. I looked around and noticed some youkai were starting to stare so I moved to somewhere more secluded.

"Child what is your name?" I asked. "It's Rinni." She said still sniffling. "Well where do you live I'm sure your parents are probably starting to worry about you?" I said. She softly told me the directions. I followed them and soon found her house. She was asleep by the time we got there so I knocked on the door and told her parents what happened while Rinni's mother held her. The thanked me profusely and despite my objection offered me a meal and a place to stay.

The next morning I set off through the mountains. I traveled a day and a half until I finally came to a small green valley where I saw a steam and a small hut. I walked up hesitantly to the door and knocked. "Come in little miko I have been patiently awaiting your visit." I walked in slowly and looked around and saw a beautiful celestial youkai. She looked to be in her fifties or sixties. She was sitting beside a hearth fire watching me intently. "You have?" I asked. "Yes indeed my dear. Come sit down and have some tea and we will discuss your problem." I hesitantly sat down and took the cup offered.

"You really can help me?" I asked. "Indeed I can child. I felt you coming into the mountains and have been watching your progress though I'm a little surprised that you got through my barriers." "I'm sorry what barriers I didn't sense anything." I said. "Just what I thought you must be of great power to not even feel my barrier." Kenmei said. "I guess it was probably cause of my being the reincarnation to two powerful mikos." I said.

"Child come closer I sense distress in your soul." She said. "That is what I have come to ask you about for some reason every time I close my eyes for more than 30 seconds my soul will leave me and when I awake it is back and it brings me intense sadness and loss like I was looking for something that I couldn't find." I told her while moving closer to her. "Kagome you have something of witch is called a bound soul." "I'm sorry I don't understand." I said.

'The binding'

"Well along time ago there were the first demons and there was a great battle of species. Until, they finally came to and agreement. The war ended but not without many casualties. Well there were two young demon lovers and during the battle his mate Kareen perished in battle.

The young inu youkai couldn't take it so he begged and pleaded the Kami's to bring his beloved Kareen back to him. The Kami's took pity and saw the strong pure love he had for this young female so they told him a way for her to live on they called it the binding of souls. The process was easy enough it was like a mating mark only it took pure untainted love for it to work along with the Kami's blessing.

Though the binding went well and his love was returned to him there were a few drawbacks. I'm not sure as of yet but after a year the problems started. They could not part more than about a quarter mile from each other along with other bits that they didn't like there were some good points too like the new powers and other abilities.

After awhile they found they did not love each other as much as previously thought. But the binding was eriversal so they lived out the rest of their days with their souls loving and longing for each other but not the body. So it was forbidden from then on that a soul binding is forever to be forbidden.

So every once in a while the bound souls are reincarnated and if the body has the time and want for itself to find a true love then the souls of both will star to seek each other out."

'End Story'

"Now child you are the reincarnation of Kareen and you yourself are wanting true love so you soul has been seeking out its other half. I imagine the dreams are trying to tell you to help your soul seek out the other."

I was speechless after hearing the story and explanation, but it made sense. "So your advice is for me to seek out my soul mate?" I said. "Yes and you must make haste for if you don't hurry the souls will take matters into its own hands so to speak." Kenmei said. "So do you have any advice as to where I should start?"

"Yes I had another going through the same problem as you come to me about three weeks ago he was the reincarnation of Karam, Kareen's mate. I gave him the same explanation to him so he's now searching for you but by your soul patterns I see you are very close to your soul taking over." She said. I was really worried what was I to do.

What exactly could I do I probably haven't even met this person. "What am I to do if it is how you say what I can't find this person in time." I said before starting to sob. "Don't fret young miko when I sensed your coming I called him. He should be here by nightfall now I must leave on a summons you may stay here for the time being though."

With that she grabbed a bag and left out the door and flew away. I looked up to the sky and noticed we talked the afternoon away and night would fall soon. Then suddenly I heard fast approaching footsteps. When I finally saw whom this person was I gasped.

* * *

Hey hope you liked the new story so please review and tell me what you think and if you like it. 


	2. Explanations part two

I really hope you like my newest chapter.

* * *

Bound Souls

Chapter 2: explanations part two

I had been having strange dreams every night for some time now. I would find myself floating and searching far and wide for what I did not know but I knew someone who did. She was an old celestial youkai.

When I got there She was outside sitting under an old tree seemingly taking a nap or meditating. I stayed where I was until she spoke. "Come forth and tell me what is troubling ye." She stated. "This Sesshomaru has come to speak to you of a strange phenomena within myself." I stated.

"Please come sit and tell about it." She said. I slowly went and sat down. "Well it started a few months ago every time I shut my eyes for more than 30 seconds I feel my soul feels like it's floating and searching. And when I open my eyes it immediately returns and with it I feel loss, sadness, and failure for not finding what I am looking for." I said.

"I understand. Do you know of the story of the bound lovers and the first battle?" She said. "Of course the story of Kareen and Karam you mean." I answered. "Yes that one. Your soul is a unique one for you are the reincarnation of Karam. You see the reason your soul leaves you then returns is cause it is searching for its other half, the soul and reincarnation of Kareen. So my advise to you is to search and go where your soul tells you." She said.

I understood fully and understood what I must do. "Kenmei do you know where I should start searching?" I asked. "Not at the moment follow your dreams. And I imagine that your soul mate shall coming here sooner or later so I'll summon you she does." "Understood." I answered and with that I left.

I decided to go home to my castle and tell Jaken that I would be on a quest and to take care of everything for me while I was gone. My young ward was not happy about my leaving so soon after coming back but she could do nothing about it.

I remembered what Kenmei had told me what would happen if I didn't make haste in finding her. So I decided to search my dreams and start where it brought me. I sat down under a tree in a clearing. When I closed my eyes I felt it going. I was soon floating over the trees and I found myself dancing with another but whom I did not know. When suddenly I felt a tugging in the back of my head to come back.

When I did I heard the voice of Kenmei calling to me to come back to the valley immediately. I quickly stood and noticed that I was very stiff then looked around it was around the afternoon and it would take me till nightfall to get there. So I took off at a fast pace I could feel my soul sore with happiness to finally see her again.

I was soon in the mountain area and sped up my pace and the sun was just beginning to set when I finally arrived to see her the miko that traveled with my half brother Inuyasha. She seemed just as surprised as I even if I didn't show it. Then my soul finally went out of my control and I was forced to watch as it took me over and started advancing. Then a funny thing happened she started advancing too.

Kagome's POV

As soon as I gasped I felt the control I had over my soul snap. It was so sudden it felt like I had taken a back seat to my body and was helpless except to watch. And soon I was advancing toward him. I noticed he was advancing to soon we were both running with are arms outstretched to each other.

Author POV

The two ran for each other with a look of great love and longing. They were soon in the others embrace. "Oh my dear Kareen how I have searched for you I have missed you so and have longed to be near you." He said. "My dear Karam I have missed you so every chance I got I would search for you my love." And she ended with a passionate kiss. Kagome was watching all this with wonder and soon felt a presence within her mind and turned to find Sesshomaru with her one of the abilities Kenmei was talking about must have been a mental link with each other. 'Hey Sesshomaru this is probably what Kenmei meant would happen if we didn't find one another soon right.' Kagome thought. 'Correct human.' Was his answer. 'The name is Kagome!' 'Whatever.' Was all he said.

Kagome soon found her subconscious drifting off to sleep, as did Sesshomaru. When Kagome awoke in the morning she noticed her head was in the crook of someone's neck. When she looked down at herself she found herself naked and in the embrace of a naked Sesshomaru. Kagome really didn't want to think of what happened. Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru to awake and let go of the protective grip he had on her. When She had tried to move his grip tightened. So she put her head back down and waited.

Sesshomaru was only slightly awake when he felt something warm and soft in his embrace and when it started to pull away he unconsciously tightened his grip and when it settled down again he nodded off again.

About an hour or so later Sesshomaru awoke and found himself comfortable and happy but he did not know why. He felt something staring at him so he looked down and there was Kagome looking up at him. "Now that you're up could you please let go of me?" Kagome asked shyly.

Sesshomaru's mind was racing when all the memories of the previous night returned to him. Then he noticed she was talking to him. His answer was sitting up and releasing his hold on her. She quickly started looking for her clothes and putting them on. Sesshomaru watched in amusement while doing the same at a slower pace. His thoughts were, 'humans and there modesty' "Hey I heard that!" She yelled. "I did not say anything human." I said. "No but you thought it." She shot back. I then felt it her presence was in the back of my head then if I concentrated I could hear what she was thinking about. 'Oh I must be going I have to get back to the others Inuyasha will be pissed at my leaving.' 'Oh well I can just sit him.' 'I wonder how the others are doing?' These thoughts were all running through her head.

Soon they were both ready to talk. As always Sesshomaru had a calm façade but in his head his mind was working 20 miles and hour. And Kagome was starting to get a headache from listening to him think till she finally yelled, "STOP IT YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!" At the top of her lungs knowing full well how much it hurt his ears.

She soon found herself pinned to a tree by her neck with him glaring a hole into her head. "Human you will not yell while in my presence." He said in an icy voice. "Well deal with it your thinking is giving me a migraine and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to build up a mind barrier or push you out of my mind!" Kagome yelled a little more quietly.

Sesshomaru then Stopped glaring and tried to put up a barrier or push her out of his mind. I didn't work.

As Sesshomaru did this Kagome was getting irritated that he still had a hold on her neck. 'Get your hand off my mark your irritating it. Wait mark what mark.' At this point he had removed his clawed hand and was examining the mating mark on her neck. He then started sniffing her this was his mark he soon realized. Then he noticed she was staring at his neck.

She Slowly moved her hand to feel the two small incisions on his neck. And she slowly realized what the marks meant remembering a conversation her and Songo had last years about inu youkai mating marks and habits. As she remembered each one she grew pale as to what it meant. It meant that she belonged to him and he her.

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter please review. Ja Ne

now for reviews:

**Spirit-Hunter**- Hey thanks for pointing out that i forgot kirara i forgot her studid me T.T

**Sailor-Linnea- **glad you like my story and i'll put my email address up but could you send me a little info on what you are goin to do i'm still a newbie

**corrupted-miko**- glad u like it thanks

**agent-doo**- Thanks for the review and this chapter should explain who the other half is


	3. paper work

Newest chapter thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to put this the last few time but here I is I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Bound Souls

Chapter 3: paper work

Kagome POV

A little after we found out this bit of information he immediately retracted his hand back to his side and took off. From what I got from his mind he was going home to gather his thoughts. I sat down at the base of the tree I had previously been pinned to and stared out into the direction he went to and felt loneliness then a heart wrenching pain in my chest.

I then began yelling in her head that he must come back now. And soon enough he was back by my side and the pain finally subsided. 'Sesshomaru please don't do that again' I thought to him. Then soon fainted.

Sesshomaru POV

I had only been gone for thirty seconds when the wench started calling me to come back. I started to feel a great pain in my chest. I finally started to listen to her and I could feel the pain even in her thought. So I quickly hurried back to her and the pain subsided.

I heard what she told me and decided to heed it for a demon like myself doesn't usually feel pain and if I felt it I wonder how bad it was on her. Soon after she had told me this she fainted.

I quickly picked her up mindful of my claws and started off to my castle.

Kagome POV

I woke up in a large four-poster bed with the curtains drawn. I stared at them for a while then reached a hand out and grabbed some of it between my fingers and rubbed it gingerly. It was silk and it looked to be hand made.

That thought pushed aside I opened up the curtain and looked around. The room had three doors, a small desk and mirror, along with a small dresser. On the wall I saw a giant crescent moon with a large white dog in the middle.

I then remembered what had happen. I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh now knowing where I was. 'I'm in the palace of the great demon lord of the west I wonder how ticked he is or where for that matter' "I'm right behind you and you would have noticed if you had bothered to look at the other side of the room." He said in his usual monotone voice. My head quickly snapped in his direction.

"Oh be quiet." I told him peeved. "Now that you have woken up you will accompany me to the library. The distance that we are aloud seems to have lessened whilst you slept." He said. I got to my feet slowly and walked over to him. As soon as I got within three feet he went out of the door in that fast pace of his. I went at a more leisurely rate and soon he stopped and waited for me to come closer every few minutes.

Author POV

They soon came upon a large oaken door inlaid with delicate carvings it was gorgeous. Sesshomaru immediately went to a large desk and sat down. She looked upon it to find dozens of papers stacked and waiting for him to read over.

She quickly walked closer to look at some of them when he didn't seem to mind being to engrossed in a large report on the welfare of his land to even care.

The papers that she looked at were the status report on his house and servants. She looked over it and noticed a few errors and a way or two to make things run more smoothly. But decided to keep her comments to herself. "If you want to look over those it is of no concern to me but could you at least sit and move out of my light." He said in an annoyed voice.

She quietly took a seat across from him and took up the papers. She took a pen that was lying near her and started changing a few errors and putting a few side notes.

Sesshomaru had been watching her out of the corner of his eye wondering to what she was going to do he was quite surprised when she walked over and started to think of ways to better benefit his house in her head while looking over the papers. He was also surprised and grateful (not that he'd ever tell her that) that she was helping him with the overflowing pile of work.

It went quietly on like that except for the occasional rustling and scribbling of papers and pens. Suddenly there was a light knocking of the door Sesshomaru said, "Enter." Slightly irritated at being disturbed.

A small green toad I knew to be Jaken entered the room he glared slightly when he saw me but continued on. "Milord the reports on Naraku have come in and it is almost time for lunch and the human child, Rin, has been asking for your presence in the garden all day." "Send the reports up and tell Rin to meet us later for lunch in the great hall." He said.

After Jaken left Sesshomaru and I soon stood and left the library. As soon as we walked into the great hall a small human girl immediately attached herself to his leg and said, "Greetings Sesshomaru-Sama Rin has bee trying to se you all morning but Jaken wouldn't allow it." All in one breathe.

We walked into the hall and while Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table I felt drawn to sit at hi right so I did while Rin happily sat at his left. The servants soon came in and started putting out the trays of food. Some of the servants were staring at me.

'Why are they staring at me?' I thought to myself not really expecting an answer. 'They are looking at you because you are sitting where the lady of the western land would sit. Sense they did not know me to take a mate that seat has been vacant. And tell why did you sit there?' 'Well this may sound funny but I felt drawn to sit here.' 'Indeed.'

Rin had been watching the exchange between Sesshomaru and Kagome with curious eyes as to why they had been staring at each other for so long but decided to ignore it.

* * *

Okay that's it for this ch.

Reviews:

**SesshoumaruGal-** Thanks for the review and it means that the souls took them over and they had nothing to do with anything that happened between each other

**corrupted-miko**- You got to understand I'm only 13 so I probably won't make any lemons anytime soon I will do kissing and junk like that but nothing else unless I feel like it

**Chibi-Midnight-Sakai**- thanks for the review

**Spirit-Hunter-** your welcome


	4. Thoughts of the past

Sorry for the wait and the messy typing of the last chapter I was sick when I wrote it and I'm still having a bit of a writers block but hopefully I won't muck it up to much.

Bound Souls

Chapter 4: Thoughts of the Past

Shortly after lunch was finished Kagome began to let her mind wander about aimlessly while following after Sesshomaru to wherever it was he planned on going to no matter how many times she asked. So she ignored it and followed after him.

Shippo POV

'Kagome has been gone for awhile now I wonder what's keeping her?' 'I know she can take care of herself but I'm still worried about her she's been acting a bit odd lately.'

"Hey Inuyasha when's Kagome getting back?" I yelled. "Kaede said she'd be back in a few weeks." Was Inuyasha answer.

Author POV

Inuyasha was currently sitting next to his mate Kikyo. Kagome and the group had long gotten over her coming into the group. Kagome had taken it surprisingly well. She had been sorting through her feelings and reasoned that her love for him was more of a sibling bond. After she realized this she welcomed Kikyo with open arms surprising everyone in the process.

Sango was sitting off to the side with her demon pet Kilala in her lap contentedly purring to her masters petting. Her small smile at the kitsunes worries for his surrogate mothers actions.

Miroku was sitting closely next to her, inching his hand slowly toward his target while Sango's mind was occupied. '3, 2, 1 target found.' Miroku thought. Sango quickly became aware of an unwanted presence on her bottom. She quickly slapped him across his face while yelling, "PERVERT!" at the top of her lungs then punching him making him unconscious.

Kaede warily watched their antics while slowly sipping her tea wondering what she ever did to deserve this rowdy bunch of people in her house. Though Kaede was wondering what was happening at the moment with Kagome and Kenmei.

Sesshomaru POV

'I'm walking toward the dojo and the girl, Kagome was it, is still pestering me about where were going thankfully I've kept my mind as clear as possible and on other things thankfully she had stopped trying to probe my mind five minutes ago.' The doors finally came into view and I breathed a sigh of relief at coming. When Kagome had fainted I carried her back and put her in the room next to my chambers and let her sleep.

She slept for a day and a half and I couldn't rouse her no matter what I did and I couldn't even stray to far from her for the bond started aching and her whimpering didn't help. So I didn't get to my usual training being confined to the room.

Kagome POV

We finally came upon a pair of large doors with the Dog Demon Clan crest. The doors were looked to be large enough to fit a fully transformed Sesshomaru with ease. When he finally opened the doors I gasped with surprise the room was magnificent to say the least. The high ceilings towering above and the walls stocked with every weapon ever thought to exist in this era and some I didn't even recognize.

I walked in slowly after the taiyoukai looking around at the room. Sesshomaru quickly walked to a wall of katanas and picked one up. He then moved to the center of the room and started a fine practiced routine of sword maneuvers. I found comfortable spot to sit close enough to not jar his distance but far enough as to not be at sword point.

His movements were graceful and elegant yet icy and to the point just like himself. I became engrossed in watching the smooth sword strokes. Though I would never admit it to anyone else I have a fixation with weapons and techniques. I would never really indulge in this favor for most would think it un-lady like or stupid. Truly I had gotten it from my father he liked that sort of stuff and past it on to me. He collected swords and other stuff and learned the skills of each weapon. He taught me how to wield a sword like a samurai master and taught me other skills, but not all that he knew.

Shortly after his death mom had to sell most of the swords. So she could pay off debts and other things. She only kept two, they were his favorites they weren't much of things to look at but if you looked closely with a fine eye you would notice that they were finely crafted to work well and for a warrior with fine skill they both had legends to them that I delighted in him telling me. I would ask over and over again for him to tell me the story and he would look at me with a smiling face then drop whatever he was doing to just to tell me the legend of the Beast Swords.

"Interesting." Said Sesshomaru. His sudden words bothered me out of my deep thinking. Apparently he had stopped a while ago and come to sit down near me a while ago to listen in on my thoughts. "Wh-what?" I stuttered a little upset he had learned some of my more inner thoughts. "Relax Kagome I find your thoughts intriguing it is interesting about those swords and I wouldn't peg you for someone with sword skills." He said.

"Well it isn't like you really bothered and what business is it of yours as to what skills I have." I shot back. "Well if you're as skilled as you say you are then why don't we spar with each other?" He said calmly. "Cause I gave up practicing with swords a long time ago." I whispered. But with his demon hearing I'm sure he heard me. "You shouldn't let your skill rust if you're as good as you s think you are then you should not stop something you love cause someone close passes away." I knew he was right and that just served to get me madder so I got up and walked to the walls and picked out a blade. Then walked to the center of the mat and took a defensive stance. And he soon fallowed.

So there's a chapter and a cliffy so what will happen? Hope you like it please review

Reviews:

**SesshoumaruGal-** Thanks for pointing out my mistake.

**Mizu-** thank for your review

**Spirit-Hunter**- glad your happy

**Sexylucifer-** thank you glad you think so

**sataness-ov-desire- **thanks

**Sessys-matelove- **ok here's the update.


	5. The Battle rages & Kenmei Arrives

Sorry it took so long but I stupidly decided to write this then type and I lost the sheet so here's the story.

* * *

Bound Souls 

Chapter 5:The Battle rages & Kenmei Arrives

"Come when you're ready." Said Sesshomaru. I charged forth and brought down my blade. He dodged with ease. I swung a few more times before he came at me with his own attacks. I was happy to see I hadn't become to out of practice. Soon I was pushed backwards and into defense. I twirled out of his last Parry and charged from below.

He easily got away but just barely. It went on like this we seemed to be evenly matched. He was even giving me tips and hints through our link. But sometimes he was just taunting me. I managed to keep a level head and not go charging blindly. It went on forever it seemed but out in reality it had only been half an hour.

Suddenly I saw an opening in his defense on his right side. I faked right and went left. I got his sword out of his grasp and put my blade to his neck.

"Well met. Your skills precede you." He said. "Thank you glad you agree." I backed off and retrieved his sword while keeping my eyes on him and held the hilt out to him. "Care to try again?" I said innocently. Before I could even blink he got his sword back and we started to fight.

I parried, blocked, and attacked for three minutes before he suddenly used his demonic speed to throw my sword away from me and had me pinned on the wall at sword point. "No fair! You cheated no powers." I yelled at him. "You never said no powers." He said calmly. "We-well I'm saying it now no powers in any of our spars unless… unless agreed upon by both at the beginning of the fight. Agreed?" I said back. "Agreed." He said in his monotone voice.

Suddenly Jaken came bursting into the room and started yelling. "Milord milord there is a strange demoness out in the courtyard asking for an audience with you and the human." He squawked. "Escort her to the front hall and what is her name?" Sesshomaru said. "She said her name was Kenmei milord." Answered Jaken. "You are excused tell Lady Kenmei we shall be there shortly." Said Sesshomaru. And with that Jaken left.

Sesshomaru then started through another door to a room that contained a large basin of water and some towels. He grabbed a towel then threw one to me. I wiped my brow of the sweat that had accumulated while he splashed some water to his face then dried.

Other than that not a hair was out of place as usual. But I was slightly sweating and was a bit thirsty. So I splashed my face then wiped my face, while calming my pulse. When I did that I tried to make myself presentable.

We left the room and walked out the dojo doors. We walked to the large doors that lead to the front hallway to a large intricately crafted door. We went through that and I saw Kenmei sitting on the other side waiting patiently on one of the many cushions.

"I have some news on the powers and abilities you two will have and on the draw backs. Some you will have probably already figured out and others that will soon yet come." She started slowly. "Oh Lady Kenmei please tell us all you have found out." I said. Sesshomaru nodded as to continue.

* * *

Sorry it's shorter than usual I'll write more in a week.

Reviews:

**SesshoumaruGal**- hopes you like this chapter and thanks for your review.

**Starlight** - thanks for your review and I have lived in America all my life so I wouldn't know stuff like that and I didn't catch that episode.

******Taeniaea**- glad you like it

**Sessys-matelove- **thanks 

******sataness-ov-desire-** thanx for the review


	6. Author note please read

** Really IMPORTANT please read**

I am really really sorry people I'm at a very huge and I mean huge writers block I can not figure out how to start the next chapter so I ask you to send in suggestions like a paragraph or two just to get me a jump start. All I can say is that I'm very very sorry.

I'll hope I get a lot of suggestions and I'll post what you wrote word for word unless you know spell check. Ok now I'm rambling so please send I you ideas for how I should start up the next chapter. **THANK YOU**


End file.
